


Blindness

by areyoureddiekids



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, and bill is a teasing shit, and stan is just there to have a good time, but richie is clueless, hecka gay, they're so fuckin CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids
Summary: Richie is clueless and Eddie is pissed.





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for the request: so you asked for a reddie request and I got one sweets, the loser club is hanging out and Eddie is super tense cause of his feelings for Richie and then his friends keep teasing him on his crush and he kinda blows up on Richie cause he thought he made his feeling for Richie obvious but my angel is just oblivious.
> 
> Follow my tumblr and send me requests - areyoureddiekids.

The six of them are sitting in Bill’s bedroom, surrounded by half-eaten packets of salted chips and bowls of M&M’s that Bill’s mom got for the night. It’s Bill’s fifteenth birthday, and Mrs Denbrough had agreed to allow the boys round for the night. 

Despite the fun of the night (they’re watching some shitty action film that’s making Eddie’s palms sweat, and that just might be because he’s sitting so close to Richie on the floor) Eddie feels on edge and tense and-

Oh, for shits sake. Why does Richie have to eat his chips so fucking loudly?

He throws the loudly munching Trashmouth a disgusted sideways glance, and in reply Richie looks away from the screen and throws Eddie a large, shit-eating grin that allows the smaller boy to see the contents of Richie’s mouth. Eddie makes a disgusted sound and looks back to the screen, to where the hero of the film was punching some guy in the face.  
He does not, of course, miss the way in which Bill catches his eyes and blinks, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Edie flushes and jumps to stare back at the screen.

Stan is sitting on his other side, whereas Bill and Mike sat on the other side of the Richie. Ben, with his eyes glued to the screen, sat just to the left of Stan. There’s a tension surrounding them all, something of which Richie had loudly pointed out when he came back from the bathroom before putting the film on. It was only because Stan, the fuck, had started teasing Eddie because Ben had figured out that Eddie-

Richie leans back next to him, and his fingers lightly touch Eddie’s on Bill’s carpeted floor. Eddie all but snatches his hand away with a squeak, his cheeks hot and his eyes wide. Richie snorts and looks back at him but Eddie sees, just for a moment, a hint of hurt on his eyes.

Fucking idiot, Eddie thinks. What the fuck did you do that for?

‘You’re l-looking a little bit r-r-red, Eddie. Are you alright?’ Eddie snaps his head to the left and stares at Bill with a half-open mouth and wide blinking brown eyes. He doesn’t know why the hell Bill is deciding to be a dick and stir shit, bit Eddie is sure as fuck not okay with it. 

‘Quit staring at me, creep,’ is all Eddie says, and soon enough Bill’s words are forgotten as the others turn back to the film.

Eddie is so annoyingly conscious of Richie next to him for the remainder of the film, that he draws his bare legs to his chest (he doesn’t give a shit if Stan points out daily that they’re almost fifteen and Eddie’s too old for his bright yellow shorts) and stares hard at the screen where someone’s eye is being gauged out.

He barely blinks at such things anymore. He’s seen worse.

Richie has discarded the packet of chips next to him, and is instead thrumming his fingers against the carpet with his long legs splayed out in front of them. Whilst Eddie had grown merely inches in the last year and a half, Richie, Mike and Bill had all shot right up.

Eddie wasn’t bitter. At all.

Fuckers.

He reaches slowly for his own packet of chips (he hadn’t wanted to share with the others because of germs, but they got it – they knew the drill by now) and slips one chip into his mouth, chewing slowly. He feels eyes on his face and automatically looks at Richie, who is blinking at him from behind his thick glasses, head turned toward Eddie. Eddie has one moment to eye Richie’s quirked mouth and thick dark curls before glaring and turning away, cheeks flushing a stupid fucking shade of pink.

The film ends and, finally, Eddie can shift and stretch and not have to sit in such a proximity to Richie, because apparently such a thing has become too hard for him since he realised he-

‘Who w-wants to play truth or d-d-dare?’

Eddie, Mike and Stan groan, whereas Bill, Richie and Ben all nod in various different acts of enthusiasm. Eddie shares a look with Stan and Mike, and as Mike rolls his eyes with a sheepish smile, Eddie concludes that they will have to play. It is, after all, Bill’s stupid birthday.

They take turns easily. ‘S-stan, on Monday at s-s-school, you have to call Miss R-Rains mom’. Richie cackles and congratulates Bill on a fairly alright dare, and Eddie can’t help but agree. He knows, though, that Bill likes to go a little easy on Stan with things, ever since…ever since It.

It goes round and round and it’s actually kind of fun, and Mike gets truth and admits he fancies some girl near where he lives, and Ben gets dare and has to run downstairs and ask Bill’s mum for more toilet roll because he has ‘an upset stomach’. Eddie has only had to down his soda in ten seconds and admit that he has a crush on someone.

At that, Richie had turned toward him so quickly that Eddie had jumped away in fright. ‘Eds!’ Richie had whooped. ‘Who?!’ 

Eddie had told him to fuck off.

It’s Eddie’s go again, though, and of course it is Richie who has to ask him a question. Eddie says truth before even thinking, because a dare from Richie Tozier could be a fucking frightening thing. Richie smiles slowly at him and Eddie stares back angrily, and then Richie is asking him, ‘Who’s your crush on, Eds, huh?’

He freezes, cheeks flushing and heart hammering. He doesn’t have to say, does he? It’s just a fucking game. 

‘Y-yeah, Eddie. Who?’ asks Bill from across the circle, a shitty smile on his face and his skinny arms crossed over his chest.

Stan can only roll his eyes and look pointedly from Richie to Eddie as the former stares hard at the latter, his eyes slowly narrowing.

‘None of your guys fuckin’ business,’ Eddie snaps, drawing his legs close to his chest again. Fuck, his breathing feels funny. Fuck.

‘You did get truth,’ Mike counters, and Eddie looks toward him in utter betrayal. Mike was supposed to be the nice one! Still, with the way he was looking at Eddie, Eddie can only assume that he knows about his dumb crush too.

Fucking shit, was he really that obvious?

Eddie is shooting to his feet, calling them a bunch of assholes, before marching to the bathroom across Bill’s landing and leaving behind Bill’s stuttering shouts for him and Stan’s reminder that they were all a bunch of dicks.

Eddie stares in the mirror in Bill’s bathroom (he stares at the bags under his eyes, the eyes that were too large for his face, the jaw that was slowly sharpening and thankfully leaving baby fat behind, and the crumbs on the front of his red polo shirt), and within ten seconds there’s a knock at the door.

He knows who it is. It’s always him who comes running after Eddie, even if it’s usually Richie who upsets him in the first place.

Eddie marches over and slams open the door, cheeks red and glare in place, and all but grumbles out a million swears as Richie rolls his eyes and pushes past Eddie, shutting the door tightly behind them. Eddie steps back and considers him as Richie crosses his arms (he’s wearing one of his dumb Hawaiian shirts) and stares hard at Eddie, large brown eyes blank.

‘What?’ Eddie snaps.

‘Why’re you being a little bitch?’ Richie asks.

Eddie gapes and kicks his foot out, landing it lightly on Richie’s calve. ‘Fuck you! I’m not!’

‘You are – you’ve been weird all fucking week, to be honest, but I just assumed you’d got your period or some shit-’

‘You’re such a dumb fuck, Richie-’

‘See! Little bitch attitude right there!’

Eddie snaps. He snaps quite often, really, so it’s not that much of a surprise. Richie merely blinks as Eddie let’s out an exaggerated sigh and whacks him on the shoulder. The taller boy barely blinks. ‘You’re so fuckin’ blind!’ Eddie yelps, fists clenched and cheeks on fire.

‘I mean,’ Richie says, adjusting his glasses in an almost bored manner. ‘The glasses help’.

Eddie wants to fucking end him. ‘You are infuriating,’ he breathes out, very close to being livid. ‘You all fuckin’ are. Still, at least Bill and Stan and Mike and Ben fucking noticed how much I like you – you’re just oblivious, walking around and cracking jokes and calling me fucking Ed’s even though I HATE that!’

Richie lowers his hand from his face. He looks like he might laugh. That, of course, makes Eddie all the angrier.

‘I could not have been more obvious, Richie!’ His voice is getting higher. He’s pretty sure the others will be able to hear the tell-tale signs of Eddie’s anger by now. ‘I meet you after class, I walk to school with you, I invite you round all the fuckin’ time. I play with your God damn hair when you ask me to! And I hate touching people! How stupid are y-’

And then, Richie kisses Eddie.

He all but pushes him against the wall with the vigour in which he pounces on the smaller boy, his long-fingered hands finding Eddie’s smooth and heated cheeks, and his tall body pressing Eddie so tightly against the wall that Eddie is surprised they don’t suddenly merge as one. He doesn’t care about germs or the fact he can taste sugary soda on Richie’s tongue, all he cares about is that Richie is kissing him with chapped lips and a smiling mouth and, fuck, maybe he isn’t as dumb as Eddie thought.

When he pulls away, Eddie is gaping and Richie is grinning and the silence is thick.

‘You’re so fucking cute, Eds,’ Richie laughs, trailing one finger against Eddie's cheek. ‘I can’t believe Stan didn’t let it slip. They all know?’ Eddie nods dumbly. ‘Shit. Huh. I mean, Bill knows that they I fancy the pants off of you. Wait, I am your crush, right?’

Eddie sags and glares at him. ‘Don’t ruin this’.

‘Sorry,’ Richie grins and takes Eddie by the arm. ‘We should get back in. They probably think you’ve murdered me, or something. Unless you wanna carry on…’ Richie waggles his eyebrows down at Eddie, and Eddie smacks him solidly on the arm.

‘Don’t be fucking gross!’

‘Jesus, Eds. You fucking wound me’.

Eddie pauses before they leave. He doesn't care about the others. Bill had been rolling his eyes and insisting that Eddie tell Richie of his crush, and he knew the others wouldn't give a shit. No, what he cared about was Richie, and what the fuck this even was. 'Are you my boyfriend now?' asks Eddie, and cringes when the words leave his mouth. They sound stupid to even his ears. 

Richie rounds on him and grins. 'Do you want me to be your boyfriend?'

Eddie glares. '...Yes'. He thinks of his mom. He thinks of the people at school. He's gay. He knows he's gay. He also knows that Richie likes anything with a pulse, or so he's said. Apparently, though, it was Eddie that he chose. The thought makes Eddie's stomach tighten and a smile tug at his mouth. 'We've gotta-'

'Keep it quiet?' asks Richie, and he's suddenly serious. Eddie has only seen him serious a handful of times. 'I know. I got you, Eds'. He blinks down at Eddie from behind too-large glasses and shrugs, before swooping down at planting a dry kiss on Eddie's mouth. 'But we can do that in private, right?' he grins and Eddie elbow him in the side.

'Right'.


End file.
